The present invention relates to a compact and portable device for printing, scanning and/or copying documents.
Lap top computers and other portable computing devices including tablets and pads are increasingly common and are convenient travel accessories. While lap tops are convenient when travelling, allowing a user to continue working when away from the home or office, it is generally difficult for a user to find a device capable of printing documents when away from home or the office. While some hotels are equipped with printers for general use by guests, many hotels do not offer this service and a user must locate a store location offering services directed to printing, scanning or copying needs.
It is generally required then for a user to save documents or work products to an external device and to locate a printer in a hotel or at a retail location equipped for printing, copying and scanning items for others. Alternatively, a user may electronically transmit a copy of a document or work product to a hotel service for printing the documents or to a retail location for printing the documents. However, this requires the user to travel to another location to retrieve printed items and to make sure access to their documents or work product by another device is available.
Further, when travelling where expenses are being reimbursed, for example, a business trip, a user must typically organize and save all of their accumulated physical paper receipts so as to provide them to their employer upon their return.